Industries, such as the automotive industry, rely on devices for baffling, sealing, or reinforcing. Such members typically include an activatable material, such as an expandable material, which may be combined with other components for forming a seal, a baffle, a structural reinforcement or the like in a cavity, such as cavity of an automotive vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,784,186; 7,249,415; 5,755,486; 4,901,500; and 4,751,249, each of which is incorporated by reference, describe exemplary prior art devices for baffling, sealing, or reinforcing. There is a continuous need in the industry to provided improved devices which provide for better installation within varying tolerances, more rapid activation of the activatable material, and provide for installation in a variety of cavity configurations.